hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2020 Lake Michigan hurricane season
The 2020 Lake Michigan hurricane season was more active than the 2016 Season. Storms Tropical Storm Anita Tropical Storm Anita was a Strong Tropical Storm which brought considerable flooding to Gary, Indiana and Waukegan, Wisconsin. Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Bill was a weak, somewhat disorganized storm that spawned a half mile wide EF-3 tornado in Madison, Wisconsin. Hurricane Claudia Hurricane Claudia was a strong Category-1 hurricane which caused considerable flooding and an outbreak of Twenty-Four Tornadoes (One a weak EF-4) in the U-P of Michigan after a landfall as a 65 mph Tropical Storm. Tropical Storm Dan Tropical Storm Dan was a weak Tropical Storm which, despite it's Center of Circulation staying over Lake Michigan it's entire life, most of it's sheared deep convection caused near-extensive flooding in Michigan, with a near record monthly rainfall achieved in Detroit. Hurricane Elaine Hurricane Elaine was a Strong Category-1 Hurricane which caused flooding in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and Southern Canada and also produced Hurricane-Force winds in the U-P of Michigan Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Franklin was a Strong Category-2 Hurricane which caused extensive flooding and Hurricane-Force winds in the U-P of Michigan. Subtropical Storm Gillian Subtropical Storm Gillian was a small Subtropical Cyclone which only caused some flooding in michigan as a Dying Depression. Hurricane Harold Hurricane Harold was a low-end Category-4 Hurricane which caused Significant damage in Northern Indiana/Southwestern Michgan. Hurricane Ilsa Hurricane Ilsa was a weak Major Hurricane which, due to it's somewhat slow moving, caused Extreme Flooding and Hurricane-Force winds in Wisconsin, the U-P of Michigan and parts of Southern Canada. Tropical Storm Joey Tropical Storm Joey was a strong Tropical Storm which caused Flooding and an Outbreak of 17 Tornadoes in Northern Michigan. Hurricane Kassie Hurricane Kassie was a Strong Category-1 Hurricane which caused flooding, some Hurricane-Force winds and an Outbreak of Twenty-One Tornadoes in Northern Michigan and Southern Canada. Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Storm Lee was a Strong Tropical Storm that caused moderate flooding in and around Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Mindy was a large, Mid-Strength Category-2 Hurricane that caused a large swath of Hurricane-Force winds as far south as South Bend, Indiana and as far north as the border of Canada at it's peak. Hurricane Nolan Hurricane Nolan was the last storm of the season, it was briefly a Weak Category-1 Hurricane that impacted the U-P of Michigan as a weakening Tropical Storm. It caused flooding and an outbreak of Twenty Tornadoes. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:TS text:Anita from:30/06/2020 till:03/07/2020 color:TS text:Barry from:17/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:C1 text:Claudia from:01/08/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:TS text:Dan from:06/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C1 text:Elaine from:25/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C2 text:Franklin barset:break from:31/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:TS text:Gillian from:10/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:C4 text:Harold from:15/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:C3 text:Ilsa from:20/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:TS text:Joey from:30/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C1 text:Kassie from:19/10/2020 till:24/10/2020 color:TS text:Lee barset:break from:31/10/2020 till:07/11/2020 color:C2 text:Mindy from:11/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:C1 text:Nolan bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Category:Future Events Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes over the Great Lakes Category:Hurricanes over Lake Michigan Category:Events in the 2020s